Minha Pele
by darkenedroom
Summary: Fic de natal. Kate se recorda do último Natal em que esteve ao lado de Jack.


**N/A: É uma fic de Natal. Os americanos geralmente comemoram o Natal no dia 25, a véspera é considerada como um dia normal. A ceia é feita ao final da tarde e reúnem amigos e familiares. Como aperitivos, há biscoitos à disposição, geralmente cookies (de chocolate). Para a ceia costumam fazer peru assado ou presunto defumado e caramelado, purê de batatas, batata doce, suflê de legumes e sobremesas como as tradicionais tortas. Trocam-se presentes também.**

**A música utilizada é "My skin" da Natalie Merchant. **

_**Kate's POV**_

O vento uivante bate furiosamente contra o vidro da janela. Estou deitada na cama, mas não consigo dormir. Meu corpo se revira de um lado a outro, inquietamente e quando decido tentar adormecer, encolho minhas pernas como se quisesse abraçar a mim mesma. Não consegui comer nada durante o almoço vespertino de Natal, estou me sentindo indisposta e triste por isso tinha decidido me deitar um pouco, visto que não consegui conciliar o sono na noite passada.

**Take a look at my body**

Dê uma olhada no meu corpo

**Look at my hands**

Veja as minhas mãos

**There's so much here that I don't understand**

Há tanto aqui que eu não compreendo

O esforço é em vão, decido me levantar. As paredes do quarto me sufocam, preciso sair imediatamente daqui. Visto uma roupa quente e um pesado sobretudo para enfrentar o frio lá fora. Desço as escadas e ao alcançar a sala, Claire me olha de um jeito ao mesmo tempo questionador e piedoso.

-Kate, não conseguiu descansar?

E ao observar os meus trajes, emenda com outra pergunta:

-Espere, vai sair?

-Vou, preciso dar uma volta para espairecer.

-Quer que eu te acompanhe? Minha mãe está ceiando comigo, ela pode ficar e dar uma olhada em Aaron. Ele não dormiu direito ontem porque tentou ficar acordado e esperar o papai Noel chegar com os presentes. Não sei por que fui explicar que o papai Noel passava nas casas de noite, quando as crianças estavam dormindo, para que no dia seguinte logo cedo elas encontrassem seu presente ao pé da árvore. Ele acabou dormindo a muito custo, mas hoje esteve o dia todo sonolento por isso agora foi tirar uma soneca. Kate, tem certeza que não quer que eu vá contigo?

-Não precisa Claire, quero ficar um pouco sozinha. Obrigada.

Dou um leve sorriso para assegurá-la de que estou bem. Mantenho um olhar baixo, não quero que ela perceba que estou prestes a chorar. Antes que isso aconteça, viro-me e caminho apressadamente em direção à porta.

Desde que saímos da ilha e voltamos para casa tem sido assim, todos me perguntam como me sinto, se estou bem, aonde vou, o que vou fazer. Entendo perfeitamente a preocupação deles, mas toda a vez que me fazem essas perguntas, acabo me questionando sobre o que estou sentindo e me deparo com todas as lembranças novamente.

**'Cause I've been treated so wrong**

Pois tenho sido tratada de uma forma tão errada

**I've been treated so long**

Tenho sido tratada assim por muito tempo

**As if I'm becoming untouchable**

Como se eu estivesse me tornando intocável

Tudo piora nesta época do ano, Natal, Ano Novo, tempo de pensarmos sobre o futuro e avaliarmos o ano que está acabando.

Ando pelas calçadas da vizinhança e observo as luzes acesas das salas; apesar de ser final da tarde, o sol mal deu as caras e já começou a escurecer. Ouço vozes animadas, pessoas reunidas à mesa, provavelmente comendo e brindando. Uma avó está sentada na cadeira da varanda da entrada, olhando zelosamente duas crianças correndo no jardim, seus netos talvez.

Há um clima de alegria no ar. O vento assopra contra o meu rosto, sinto que minhas bochechas estão vermelhas pelo frio, coloco as mãos no bolso e caminho retraída. Olho em direção ao céu e fecho momentaneamente os olhos, tentando respirar o ar gelado e sentir aquela brisa tocar a pele da minha face. É quando meu pensamento me trai, a consciência me escapa e vejo sua imagem ocupar a minha mente.

_Disse-lhe ao observar a mesa posta com sanduíches feitos com pão de fôrma, biscoitos de chocolate (cookies), algumas frutas e dois castiçais ao centro:_

_-Jack, esse não é o tipo de ceia que eu estava esperando...Além do que, a comemoração é amanhã._

_-Eu sei, você estava brava comigo, por isso não quis planejar nada de especial. Sinto muito, eu sei que não vou poder estar com vocês amanhã, por isso resolvi adiantar a ceia, mas te prometo que no ano que vem vamos ter tudo como manda o figurino, um assado, suflê de legumes, purê de batatas, torta de maçã de sobremesa, família e amigos reunidos..._

_-Olha que vou cobrar._

Promessas. Promessas que não foram cumpridas, não deu tempo suficiente para vivenciarmos. Tanta coisa ainda faltou, sonhos interrompidos, planos não executados.

**Your face-saving promises**

Suas promessas superficiais

**Whispered like prayers**

Sussurradas como preces

**I don't need them**

Eu não preciso delas

**Well, contempt loves the silence**

Bem, o desprezo é amante do silêncio

**It thrives in the dark**

Ele prospera na escuridão

**With fine winding tendrils**

Com delicados galhos espiralados

**That strangle the heart**

Que estrangulam o coração

**They say that promises sweeten the blow**

Dizem que promessas amenizam a desgraça

**But I don't need them**

Mas eu não preciso delas

**No, I don't need them**

Não, eu não preciso delas

Lágrimas começam a deslizar livremente pelo meu rosto, quando sinto na ponta do nariz alguma coisa me molhando. Abro os olhos e percebo que começou a nevar. Pequenos blocos caiam do céu, tão brancos feitos isopor.

**I'm a slow-dying flower**

Sou uma flor que morre lentamente

**In the frost-killing hour**

Durante uma impiedosa geada

**Sweet turning sour and untouchable**

O doce se torna acre e intocável

Volto a caminhar, embora mais devagar com medo de escorregar no chão úmido. Chego de novo diante da minha casa, mas decido não entrar. Em vez disso, vou para o jardim dos fundos e me sento no balanço de Aaron. Avisto o horizonte e cruzo os braços, esticando as mangas do casaco para abrigar melhor as minhas mãos. E agora outra recordação me arrebata com força. Lembro-me mais uma vez do Natal passado.

_Eu estava com muita raiva. Tinha discutido com Jack porque ele iria estar de plantão no hospital no dia 25. Em uma atitude egoísta, disparei um monte de palavras desaforadas para ele, acusei-lhe de que ele não se importava nem comigo e nem com Aaron, considerava o trabalho mais importante que nós._

_Eu nem quis saber de planejar a ceia para o dia seguinte, para que, para passar o Natal sozinha? Decidi ir para a cama mais cedo aquela noite e não esperar Jack chegar, estava aborrecida e magoada. Aaron estava agitado, teimando que iria ficar acordado esperando firmemente o papai Noel chegar, mas o sono lhe roubou os planos. Coloquei-o para dormir e fui para o meu quarto._

_Acabei pegando no sono quando uma mãozinha me chacoalhou ansiosamente._

_-Mamãe, mamãe, acorde!_

_-Aaron? O que foi, teve pesadelo de novo?_

_-Venha mamãe._

_-Ir aonde, bebê?_

_Aaron me puxava até que esfreguei os olhos ainda embaçados e resolvi levantar-me para ver o que ele tanto queria. Apanhei um casacão e descemos a escada de mãos dadas. Adentramos a cozinha e Aaron me pediu para fechar os olhos._

_-É surpresa, mamãe._

_Aaron me guiou até o jardim. Lá estava ele, Jack, parado ao lado de um pinheiro grande, totalmente decorado._

_-Mas o que..._

_-Gostou mamãe? Eu que ajudei a decorar!_

_Aaron nem me deixou terminar a frase, tamanho entusiasmo em sua voz, pulando de felicidade. _

_-Esperem que ainda falta o espetáculo final. Lá vai..._

_Jack ligou o pisca-pisca e feixes de luzes coloridas acendiam e apagavam alternadamente, criando um colorido que acentuava os detalhes dos enfeites da árvore de Natal. _

_Aaron olhava sem piscar, completamente embasbacado diante do show de luzes. Então, aproveitando a distração do menino, aproximei-me de Jack, com um sorriso largo de orelha a orelha._

_-Sinto muito, Kate, gostaria de estar com vocês dois amanhã à tarde mas..._

_Não deixei que ele terminasse de se desculpar, fiquei nas pontas dos pés e calei-o com um beijo terno e carinhoso._

_-Tudo bem, Jack, o que importa é que você está aqui neste momento._

_Olhei para o lado e Aaron ainda estava mexendo nos enfeites. Toquei o rosto de Jack e mais uma vez nos beijamos, porém mais intensamente e de forma apaixonada, um beijo gostoso exatamente como são todos aqueles beijos de reconciliações._

**I need the darkness, the sweetness**

Oh, eu preciso da escuridão, da doçura

**The sadness, the weakness**

Da tristeza, da fraqueza

**Oh, I need this**

Oh, eu preciso disso

**I need a lullaby, a kiss goodnight**

Preciso de uma canção de ninar, de um beijo de boa noite

**Angel, sweet love of my life**

Anjo, doce amor de minha vida

**Oh, I need this**

Oh, eu preciso disso

_Posteriormente, trocamos presentes, Aaron ficou encantado com a baleia de pelúcia enorme que ganhou de Jack. E partimos para a nossa ceia improvisada e adiantada, com nenhuma comida especial, mas com a ocasião mais especial que vivenciamos em família._

Choro quando me lembro desta noite, cada detalhe se mantém vivo em minha memória como se tivesse acontecido há dois segundos. Os risos, as brincadeiras, a paz. Levo minha mão direita em direção à boca, meus dedos tocam os lábios como se ao tateá-los, esse gesto me trouxesse de volta o calor dos beijos dele.

**Do you remember the way**

Lembra-se da maneira

**That you touched me before?**

De como você me tocou antes?

**All the trembling sweetness**

Toda a ansiosa doçura

**I loved and adored**

Eu amei e adorei

Desperto da recordação quando ouço uma voz ao longe me chamando:

-Mamãe, mamãe!

-Aaron, o que faz aqui fora?

Puxo-o imediatamente para debaixo do meu sobretudo, agasalhando-o e protegendo-o da neve.

-Está frio demais, volte para dentro!

-Já vou...mas antes, posso ficar um pouquinho só? Queria ver a neve caindo.

-Ok, somente um minutinho, senão sua mãe vai ficar uma fera. Aliás, lembra-se do que combinamos? Nada de me chamar de mamãe, você sabe que sou sua tia. Se a Claire te ver me chamando assim, ela vai ficar muito triste.

-Eu sei, desculpa. É que...eu esqueço às vezes.

-Você não estava tirando uma soneca, seu pestinha?

-Estava, mas resolvi levantar. Ontem tentei ficar acordado para ver se conseguia ver o papai Noel.

-E conseguiu?

-Não. Mas ano que vem, eu vou ficar acordado e plantado até ver o papai Noel chegar com os presentes!

-É mesmo? Será que você vai agüentar?

-Vou sim.

Ficamos em silêncio por uns instantes, até que ele disparou:

-Você estava chorando?

-Eu? Imagina querido, só estou aqui fora tomando um ar fresco.

-Estava sim, tia. Tudo bem, não precisa mentir, eu entendo. Também sinto muito a falta dele.

Aaron me deu um abraço apertado e não pude deixar de me surpreender com aquilo que ele acabara de me dizer. Ele é tão pequeno, como pode ter uma percepção tão certeira?

-Acha que um dia ele vai voltar?

Como responder a uma pergunta dessas? Engoli o pranto e não sabia o que falar. Não tinha como explicar o que aconteceu, um adulto não entenderia, o que dirá uma criança! Apenas tive força para balbuciar:

-Eu não sei...

-Ele volta sim. Mamãe disse que ele foi para o céu, mas eu estava pensando, os astronautas também vão para o céu e eles voltam. Quem sabe ele encontre alguém lá que o traga de volta no foguete?

Foi inevitável não rir com a cabecinha criativa de Aaron. A inocência das crianças nos provoca esse efeito, sorrir em um momento tão triste como o de agora. Essa fé no lúdico os protege de toda a sorte de fatos ruins da vida. E é contagiante.

-Venha, vamos entrar, já vimos o bastante.

Apanhei Aaron no colo e antes de fechar a porta, olhei mais uma vez para o céu, a neve caía sem deixar trégua, formando uma camada de gelo grossa e branca sobre o gramado. Meu coração estava em pedaços, a saudade corroendo todos os cantos do meu corpo. Sinto muito a falta de Jack e acho que nunca vai passar.

**Well, is it dark enough?**

Bom, está escuro o bastante?

**Can you see me?**

Você pode me ver?

**Do you want me?**

Você me quer?

**Can you reach me?**

Pode me alcançar?

**Oh, I'm leaving**

Oh, estou indo embora

**Better shut your mouth**

É melhor fechar sua boca

**And hold your breath**

E prender sua respiração

**You kiss me now**

Você me beija agora

**You catch your death**

Você detém sua morte

**Oh, I mean this**

Ah, eu quis dizer isso

**Oh, I mean this...**

Ah, eu quis dizer isso...

Então tomei uma decisão ou resolução de fim de ano, como é popularmente nomeada. Daqui por diante, não vou me manter afastada. Vou permitir que as pessoas se importem comigo, cuidem de mim porque preciso, necessito demais de meus amigos para não cair. A dor vai continuar aqui dentro, contudo, quero deixá-la em um cantinho, adormecida e guardada para de tempos em tempos poder soltá-la somente um pouquinho, talvez em datas especiais como o dia de hoje, um dia do ano em que é possível compartilharmos as lembranças daqueles que amamos e que viverão para sempre em nossos corações.

**FIM.**


End file.
